


Face my Fears

by Chelina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fear, Light Angst, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelina/pseuds/Chelina
Summary: The one thing that Woozi always feared most, were his own feelings. He hate to lose control and for sure, he hate to become vulnerable.





	Face my Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys  
> This is my first work that I post here. I haven't written in ages so I start off with a really short one. Longer ones will follow if this one gets some love ;)

 

Hours, days, weeks ... the time was unstoppable. With each stroke of a new hour, the fear grew. The fear, to never find the courage. Lost in his own messy mind. Why was it so hard to open his mouth when the words he wanted to say were so clear? The feeling of wanting to push himself over a cliff grew constantly. In his case the cliff was just a metaphor for his own fears.

Woozi was lying in his bed, again. His eyes fixed on the ceiling. In vain he tried to make himself to stand up. To go over to you and finally say all that, what has been in his heart for so long. The desire for you was so great, but the fear was still stronger. Fear of being hurt. Fear to be rejected.

The ticking of the clock was all that could be heard as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily. His body rose in trance. His footsteps grew faster until he realized he was running. Getting out of the apartment, down the stairs. The desire drove him to go further. For the first time in his life his head had simply turned off.

Breathless, he stopped in front of the door, which now was the only thing that separated him from you. The person he wanted so much. Fear crept slowly back into his body as he gasped. It took over his heart and thoughts. The eyes, which had been full of desire shortly before, changed in to horror. What did he come here for? The hand that had stopped outstretched only inches from the door bell trembled.

He turned away from the house, horrified. His steps became faster. As if he were being hunted, he rushed down the street. Fast away from you. It took a moment before he noticed the tears trickling from his eyes. It also took a moment to realize that he had lost again to his fears. That he still couldn’t be with you. No matter how much his heart was craving for you.


End file.
